Witchwood
Description "The Witchwood's not far from Cassardis, and for years the mysterious witch herself would come to the village, offering healing potions and other concoctions. I myself remember taking the medicines she conjured when I was but a minnow. But one day, the forest became shrouded in a thick, impenetrable mist. Mayhap the witch conjured it as payback for some slight, but all we Cassardis know is that no one saw her again. No doubt the truth still resides somewhere within those misty woods. But considering how many people have disappeared there, few have the courage to brave its strange mystery." Overview A mysterious forest covered in a thick fog. The curse can be undone by destroying seven Fog Talismans found scattered in the Witchwood. Witchwood is divided into two areas, with the second area only becoming available after accepting the Witch Hunt quest. This second area is accessed via a door located next to the Hut, that is originally blocked by a Golem. It is located East of The Ruins of Aernst Castle entrance and South of The Encampment, following the road from both of those locations in the direction stated, you will come across a fork, take the path leading south closest to the edge. Characters *Selene *Sofiah *Quina quest related *Valmiro quest related Points of Interest *Witch's House *Guardian's Grave * A Portcrystal can be found past the door leading into the second area of Witchwood (Behind Gravestone). (DA only) Pawn Travel Knowledge *Near the first Fog Talisman encountered when entering the Witchwood from the Vestad Hills, travelling forward at the fork grants one star Pawn Status Travel Knowledge for (Daytime visit may be required). * Visiting the Witch's House near the stairs, grants one star Pawn Status Travel Knowledge for . * Knowledge may also be gained by walking around the clearing that contains the Witch's House (Possibly this is only available while the Witch Hunt quest is active). Notes * From the Ruins of Aernst Castle entrance, the Witch's house can easily be found in the Witchwood. Cross the river past the boars and rabbits, then travel on a generally leftward and upward course through the map, with three level drops down. The Arisen should pass two treasure chests before reaching the house. * For an easier return back to the Witch's house, place a Portcrystal on the exit cliff near Cassardis, before dropping down. * The cliff connecting the Witchwood and Cassardis (near the Seabreeze Trail) CAN be reached with Levitation. The grab spot is approximately one body length from the left edge. A running start is not necessary, but the Arisen should float upwards and to the left toward the grab spot. Once the edge is successfully grabbed (this may take several attempts), place a Portcrystal on the grab spot to make it easier to find in the future (or to simply teleport up if Levitation proves frustrating). **Stacking of Barrels does not make the ledge accessible, with only two barrels in near proximity; it does however make the levitate jump much easier. Related Quests *Lost and Found *Witch's Brew *Witch Hunt *The Dragon's Tongue *Mettle Against Metal *A Fabled Dram *Dying of Curiosity *A Taste to be Acquired (DLC) *In Aid of the Emerald King I (Dark Arisen) Loot Area 1: *Wizard's Helm *Yellow Gaiters *Lady's Corset, Magick Buckler, or White Stockings *Banker's Periapt *Chaffstem *Greenwarish/Potent Greenwarish *Mage's Shoes *Restless Earring, Direwolf Cape, or Silver Ring *Silver Bands *Southron Oregano *Thunderclap, Ring of Azure, or Ring of Gules (Chest in Selene's cottage) *Direwolf Bow or Circlet (Chest behind Selene's cottage) Area 2: *King Bay Leaf *Restless Earring (Tier 1 chest) *Alchemickal Cloak (Tier 1 chest) *Silver Ring (Tier 1 chest) *Ferrystone (Tier 2 chest) *Wizard's Boots (Tier 2 chest behind tree) *Mark of the Chimera (Tier 2 chest behind tree) *Fiery Talon (Tier 2 chest behind the tree) * Fluted Bow (Tier 1 chest) * Unspoken Grace (Tier 1 chest) * Meniscus (Tier 2 chest, jumping down past tree behind Selene) Monsters/Enemies/Animal *Boar *Rabbit *Goblins *Wolves *Phantoms (Night) *Skeleton Mage (Area 2) *Skeleton Warrior (Area 2) *Golem *Metal Golem (Area 2) *Goblin Shamans during the quest In Aid of the Emerald King I Trivia The Witch Cottage bears a resemblance to the witch hut in Berserk Manga. The woods surrounding the hut in the manga also have a magical illusion in place to keep travelers from reaching the hut. Both huts also have golems set up around them to serve as guardians. Gallery Witchwood_map.jpg witchwood.jpg| Witchwood, showing hut in lower right. Witchwood full.jpg| Witchwood Map V1 WITCHWOOD.png| Witchwood Map V2 WitchHut.jpg Concept Art - Wtichwood.jpg| Witchwood Concept Art Category:Locations